


Sirensong

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, female WoL, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Minfilia finds out about Veronyka's secret siren fantasy and decides to do something about it.





	Sirensong

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Role Play

Most people, upon learning that their significant other had been targeted and almost fallen under the way of a siren, would have been concerned. As was Minfilia, when Veronyka told her about her visit to the island where a siren had been waiting for her, where even the wax plugs in her ears almost hadn't been enough to stop her from falling under the siren's sway. Of course, that had been before they'd begun dating, so Minfilia's concern had been mostly that of a well-meaning friend (even if her feelings did run deeper, even then), but Veronyka had assured her that she was fine, that nothing had happened. Minfilia had still been worried, though. And then, Veronyka told Minfilia the real reason that she'd been so enthralled without actually being under the effects of the siren's song.

"I am nothing if not a hopeless lesbian, as my friends say," said Veronyka. "Lovingly, of course."

"Oh?" Minfilia asked as she lay with her arm around her girlfriend, the covers pulled up over them as rain bucketed down outside Veronyka's apartment building. Veronyka blushed, casting her eyes downwards.

"Can you blame me? She's this hot monster lady with wings." Minfilia, to her credit, didn't laugh.

"I see," said Minfilia, stroking her knuckles gently over Veronyka's cheek, feeling the heat within. "Perhaps I should give you that chance, hm?" At that, Veronyka stiffened, eyes widening, tail bristling.

"What?" Veronyka asked, glad that she didn't stammer. Minfilia's smile only broadened.

"If you give me the key to your apartment, you might just come home one day to find a siren waiting for you," said Minfilia. Veronyka could feel her heart between her legs at the very idea as she nodded, moving a little closer to her girlfriend beneath the covers.

"I like that idea," said Veronyka. Minfilia grinned, that special grin that only Veronyka was privy to.

And so it was that, over the next few days, Veronyka found herself returning to her apartment more and more, almost running home to see if her girlfriend had decided to surprise her on that day.

It was raining again on the day when Veronyka finally opened her apartment door to find a single pale yellow feather lying on the green carpet in front of her. She rose her eyes, heart thumping, to find a siren sitting on her bed, smiling knowingly at her. Or at least, it looked like a siren. Those pale blue eyes could only belong to Minfilia, though.

"Do you need a minute?" Minfilia asked, seeing how completely and utterly saturated her girlfriend was. She knew how much Nyka hated the rain.

"Hey, this only adds to it," said Veronyka. "I'm the sailor that you drowned. Or the adventurer." Her eyes were alight with the thrill of it, skin already warming, the cold from the rain forgotten entirely.

"Then come, weary sailor," said Minfilia, injecting just the right amount of song into her voice. "Did you truly think that you could defeat me?"

"I thought I defeated you back in the lighthouse," said Veronyka, taking off her sodden shoes as she crossed the room.

"I merely flew away to await you at your home," said Minfilia, holding her hand out in a come-hither gesture. "None shall escape me."

"Then mayhap I should give in," said Veronyka.

"I do so enjoy it when they come willingly," said Minfilia, her smile only growing as Veronyka removed her sodden coat and gloves and dropped them on the ground. She climbed onto the bed, hovering over her girlfriend, heart pounding.

"Well, it has been a long day," said Veronyka, pressing a kiss to Minfilia's neck, down her chest where the siren outfit revealed much more flesh than Minfilia usually showed. "Maybe I'm ready for a siren to have her way with me. Especially one who looks like this."

"Only after I have received my due... worship," said Minfilia. Veronyka needed no more urging, leaning back to peel off her shirt, hands going to the fastening of her trousers. But she froze when Minfilia's hands, unusually clawed, found her corset, carefully untying the strings. "A corset, hm?" Though Veronyka knew that a real siren would be able to shear through the ties without anything more than her claws, she definitely wasn't about to complain as the strings came loose, Minfilia taking her corset to place hands on her sides, warmth slowly eking through the cold that had set in thanks to the rain. She really had just visited the lighthouse too, and wondered if somehow Minfilia knew this. It wouldn't surprise her, really.

"How do I get you out of this?" Veronyka murmured into Minfilia's ear. Minfilia broke character for a moment to laugh, the sound warming Veronyka to the tips of her ears.

"I'll handle that part, you just keep kissing me," said Minfilia. "And I promise I'll take the claws and fake fangs out before I get to 'devour' you." Veronyka moaned at the very idea, heat sweeping over her.

As Minfilia had promised, she removed what little clothing the siren outfit afforded, Veronyka surprised (though she probably shouldn't be) to find that the costume was made of sheer fabric to connect the 'solid' parts together, resembling a swimsuit in design from the chest down. The wings, she was glad to find, were held on by invisible elastic, the pale yellow feathers soft beneath Veronyka's fingers. This must be one of the good costumes then, she figured.

With the clothing finally out of the way, Veronyka could move her lips down lower, over Minfilia's stomach, down between her legs, surprised to find how much Minfilia was enjoying this.

"I can give you the things that you have always desired," Minfilia murmured, a hand stroking over Veronyka's ear, making her girlfriend shudder in delight. "I ask only that you give me pleasure first."

Veronyka definitely did not need telling twice as she buried her head between her girlfriend's legs, claws sliding out to better grip her girlfriend's thighs, tongue circling her clit before dragging down through the folds and then plunging inside. There was nothing siren-like about Minfilia's moan, her back arching as her girlfriend's tongue went to work, twisting and plunging in deeper, flicking against her walls, against that right spot that had Minfilia burying her fingers into Veronyka's hair, fake claws scraping against her scalp just enough to make her girlfriend shiver in delight and give a moan of her own. Were these wings real, she would definitely wrap the one from her hip over her girlfriend, holding her closer, ensconcing her safely within its confines. As it was, she could only move it manually, folding it over her girlfriend's shoulders so that Veronyka gave a purr of delight and moved her tongue in and out a little faster, enough to have Minfilia writhing on the bed, her wings propped up around her.

Her wings were still like that once Veronyka finished with her, pulling her tongue out of her girlfriend and licking her lips while Minfilia came down beneath her, panting, finally removing her hands from her girlfriend's hair after one more stroke of her ear.

"Did that satisfy you enough?" Veronyka asked, moving herself up her girlfriend's body to press a kiss to her lips. Minfilia moaned upon tasting herself, hand stroking down over her girlfriend's hair, moving the wings on her back to wrap around her girlfriend.

"It very much did," said Minfilia. "And those who service me always get serviced in return. It is only fair, after all."

"And here I thought that you only drowned sailors and adventurers foolish enough to cross your path, luring them to their deaths," said Veronyka, continuing to play the part of wary adventurer.

"The only death that may come is a death by bliss," said Minfilia, nudging her girlfriend with her hips in a signal to turn over. This Veronyka did gladly and only too readily, rolling onto her back, being careful of the fake wings, ears pricked up in eagerness, face already flushed. Were the claws real, she could only imagine Minfilia shredding through her undergarments, the mental image alone enough to make her shiver in delight as more warmth pooled between her thighs. Warmth which Minfilia hummed in delight over once it was finally revealed, the mound already as wet as the woman had been upon coming in from the rain, if not moreso.

"Devour me," Veronyka murmured, looking up at her girlfriend, who still looked very much the same despite styling her hair differently and wearing feathery accessories to complete the siren look. Feathery accessories that now brushed against her thighs as Minfilia lowered her head to plunge her tongue in, licking a line up to Veronyka's clit so that her girlfriend moaned. Veronyka hadn't noticed Minfilia removing the fake fangs, but they must be gone, for she felt only the softness of Minfilia's lips, the wickedly good muscle of her tongue, as Minfilia lapped up the earlier wetness before plunging her tongue in deeper to get at more, moving it in and out and flicking it just so, fingers now sans claws rubbing her girlfriend's clit when she had a spare moment. Veronyka almost whined from the sheer stimulation, her moans only getting louder, tail lashing until Minfilia held it still in what was almost certainly part of the siren act.

But Minfilia didn't just contain her 'devouring' to Veronyka's pussy- no, her lips went up further, teeth sinking into Veronyka's neck enough to be noticed but not enough to hurt, going down over her shoulder, sucking on her breast, teeth grazing her nipple so that Veronyka fairly squealed her delight. Minfilia glanced at her, concern in her eyes, but, seeing only pure bliss on Veronyka's face, lowered her head back down, kissing and biting at her skin before finally returning her mouth down to finally bring Veronyka over the edge into oblivion.

"I should visit the lighthouse more often," Veronyka murmured as she came down from her orgasm, body still tingling all over with electricity.

"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing this particular adventurer more often," said Minfilia. "Especially one so willing." She kissed Veronyka's neck where she'd left her mark, a mark that would definitely still be there for days to come. "Don't be a stranger, now."

"I don't normally tell you which dungeon I'm visiting," said Veronyka, opening her eyes to finally look at her girlfriend.

"A little bird told me you'd be visiting a certain lighthouse today," said Minfilia, winking at her. "Though perhaps I should start making a note of which dungeons you'll be visiting."

"If you can't accompany me, helping me relax afterwards is just as good," said Veronyka. Minfilia kissed her, discarding the siren persona for now.

"Now all you need do is clean up the feathers that this costume put everywhere," said Minfilia. Veronyka laughed.

"Maybe in a little while," said Veronyka. "Once I can move again."

"The devouring wasn't too much?" Minfilia asked. Veronyka shook her head.

"Are you kidding? It was my favourite part," said Veronyka. "Please devour me more often." Now, it was Minfilia's turn to laugh.

"I shall make a note of that," said Minfilia. "But for now, you should rest."

"Can do," said Veronyka, snuggling into her girlfriend's side. "As long as you rest with me."

"Well... I suppose," said Minfilia, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. Though not her original intent, it was nevertheless nice to have a rest.


End file.
